Beyblade Star Academy
by Alpha Dragonis
Summary: "When darkness falls, the end will awaken." As the world recovers from the scars of Nemesis, Apollo along with the next generation of bladers attends the Beyblade Star Academy. However it soon becomes apparent that a dark force is making it's move and a new threat will rise to challenge the second generation. (No OCs wanted ATM)
1. Chapter 1: A letter of invitation

**Beyblade Star Academy**

**Hello everyone, I've decided to create an OC Story (kinda inspired by siderisn, you're a awesome author by the way). As for the other two, I don't think I'll get back to them. Aha. So anyway once you've read the chapter I'd like you to fill out this OC form at the end. Please send it via PM titled BSA! As for when this takes place... it's a midquel between MF and SS, but totally different to Metal Heroes.**

**Note: I'm in college, so updates will be slow. That and Guardian Fairy will also take up my time, so please be patient above all!**

**Note: Thank you for all the OCs, however I'll need more!**

**Disclaimer:** I only own the story. Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki.

* * *

><p>Previously on Metal Fury:<p>

_Gingka and his bey Cosmic Pegasus managed to overpower and defeat Rago and Diablo Nemesis with the power of the Legendary Bladers and the help of the people around the world. However their great victory came at a price - the Dragon Emperor Ryuga, who owned the only reverse rotating bey L-Drago was thought to have lost his life much to Kenta's sadness. What made it even worse was that Kenta forced Ryuga to get serious for a brief moment._

_But a force just as strong if not stronger than Nemesis is about to make its presence known. And this time, the Legendary Bladers might not be around to stop it. One year on, the peace that the formerly ravaged world had gotten used to will soon be shattered once again._

When darkness falls, the end will awaken,

A hidden past will shed its light.

An ancient evil with an eternal presence,

And a group will rise, to show their might.

**Chapter 1: A letter of invitation**

_Apollo stood confidently, ready to rumble as he faced his opponent. He couldn't remember the fact that this was the fourth time he had said dream about being in the finals of the National Tournament as he was about to become the strongest in Japan, along with his bey, Blitz Dragonis. His opponent was tall, lean person with longish blonde hair with bright green eyes._

_"Come on Dragonis! Show em what you're made of!" He cried as his bey rushed forward and delivered a series of fast attacks._

_"I won't let that happen, now counter it and strike back!" His opponent called and the other bey, who had a taller spintrack. It leant forwards and struck Dragonis, sending it flying into the air._

_"Ready Dragonis?" Apollo called out and a turquoise winged serpent like dragon appeared. It appeared to understand him and Dragonis roared in reply. "Heh, too bad for you pal! Special Move!" The dragon disappeared and his bey began shining yellow against the dark skies._

_"I've been waiting for this moment, Apollo Tatsumaki! Counter and swallow his light! Special Move!" The man declared with equal confidence and his bey glowed a deep red. The silhouette of a snakelike creature shot out and it fired a blast of energy from its mouth that grew exponentially stronger and the stadium began to shake. The shaking grew stronger and Apollo dropped down on one knee._

_"What the hell is this?" He said and panicked as the dark energy engulfed Blitz Dragonis. The figure grew bigger and became a silhouette with both eyes glowing bright white._

_"__**Give it.. to me... Your power... Give it to me!**__"__ The figure hissed and Apollo found himself falling, with nothing else left to do Apollo screamed._

"Crap!" Apollo shouted and he shot up from his bed, fear present in his grey eyes. "Ugh... That was some nightmare. Wasn't that the fourth time I had this weird dream? Nah, I don't think it's possible they're connected anyhow. It's probably because that sort of thing sticks in your mind subconsciously." He said to himself before getting dressed in a white shirt with a dark red jacket on top that had a yellow outline on it. Apollo wore a brown belt to hold up his black jeans and a pair of white and red shoes.

When he went down to the kitchen and smiled at the smell of bacon frying and an older male person stepped in. The male had messy, spiked blonde hair and piercing yellow eyes and wore a simple white shirt with a light blue apron on top. On his legs there were a pair of black trousers and matching shoes.

"Hey are you okay Apollo? I heard shouting from upstairs." He asked with concern.

"Just a bad dream Kuro, nothing serious." Apollo yawned, waving the question aside casually.

Kuro gave a sceptical look, but after a moment decided not to pursue the matter any further and instead put bacon on his younger brother's plate. "Oh Apollo, can you please check the mail once you've finished? I'm busy right now and have to go somewhere soon." He requested.

Apollo grumbled, but put up with it and went to the door. He saw several letters, but the one that caught his eye had a striped border at the top and bottom of the envelope and it was addressed to him. Abandoning all thoughts he rushed through the kitchen, dumping the rest of the letters on the table to Kuro's annoyance and jumped onto a sofa.

"What did I tell you about jumping onto the sofa?" Kuro said, irritated by the rush. Apollo ignored him and quickly opened the envelope to read the letter.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mr. Apollo Tatsumaki<em>

_Thank you for applying to be a student of the Beyblade Star Academy. We are glad to tell you that we will be happy to have you as a student aiming to become one of the best next generation bladers._

_We have been watching you and looking at your records since you applied to this Academy and have been impressed. In order to make sure that you can keep up with the curriculum, you have to first pass an entrance exam._

_Once you pass it, you'll be with plenty of other strong bladers to make friends with and rivals alike. In a week you'll fly to the Beyblade Star Academy. We hope to see you soon._

_Principal Ren Novell _

* * *

><p>Apollo stared at the letter for a moment before jumping up for joy, much to his brother's amusement.<p>

"So you've been accepted into Beyblade Star Academy huh? Good for you." Kuro said with a smile and Apollo brought up an important point.

"Why didn't you apply to join? You'd easily make it, and you have the coolest bey ever!" Apollo pointed out with a stunned expression.

"Ah... Let's just say that I have my reasons, okay?" Kuro replied, though his smile was now a little forced.

"Okay. I still don't get it. Right well... Gottagototheparkandtrainwithmybeynowbye." Apollo said quickly and dashed out the door with Blitz Dragonis. Kuro stood there for a moment before thinking to himself, _He's gonna have to make friends other than me anyway. I know there are his regulars at the Karutan Bey Park, but none of them could ever hope to be as strong as he is. Heh, I'm feeling really negative lately, ah well what do you think?_ Kuro chuckled in spite of himself and looked at his bey.

**?**

Elsewhere on a rocky cliff a cloaked figure looked out down at where the waves crashed against the shore. His face was indistinguishable, but there was a clear smile on his face. "So it's finally happening. A year has passed since the fall of Nemesis, but now everything is ready for true destruction." He said and listened to his earpiece. "Understood, Master." Was all that person said before walking away and vanishing.

**Please read and review guys! Feedback is appreciated!**

**Okay moving on to the OC Form, you can send as many as you want but please be considerate of others.**

**Name: (Preferably first and last)**

**Age: (around the 15 - 18 mark would be acceptable)**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Description: (Including clothes)**

**Formal: **

**Pyjamas:**

**Swimwear:**

**Bey: (Name and description)**

**Description of Beybeast:**

**Special Moves: (6 MAX)**

**Dorm: (Pick one from below)**

**Other: (Literally anything else)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dorms are as follows: (NOTE: If a character is not in the dorm you want it to be in it is either because A. It's oversubscribed, or B. To fit in with what I plan to do.)<strong>

**Aries (All full!)**

**Jin Yangmeng/Grimstorm Manticore (CygnusCrown Night)**

**Calvin Yangmeng/Blackfrost Zaber (CygnusCrown Night)**

**Tyler Blackout/Onyx Lethe (shadowritergirl)**

**Taurus (1 OC needed)**

**Zane Asdale/Earth Golem (Alpha Dragonis)**

**Violet**** Williams/Daimonion Astaroth (San child of the wolves)**

**Gemini (1 OC needed)**

**Tempest Himura/Storm Wolf (Hikari-the-neko-angel)**

**Yumma (+ Yuuto) Tsukino/Crossfire Wolfies (San child of the wolves)**

**Cancer (All full!)**

**Yami Kodomo/Demon Kitsune (YamiNoOku14)**

**Matthew Belleci/Lucent Phoenix (**Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki)****

****Spyros Mokoto/Atlantean Dragonis (Thunder Crush)****

**Leo (All full!)**

**Ryos Kurogane/? (Alpha Dragonis)**

**Kiara Summers/Flame Solaria (TheNightmareBringer)**

**Mark Yangmeng/Ghoul Kitzune (CygnusCrown Night)**

**Virgo (All full!)**

**Frieda Love-Belvini/Incandescent Aphrodite (Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki)**

**Blaze Markaru/Armour Phoenix (Winter-Snow-Wolf)**

**Shiro Makazaki/Mystic Kerbecs (Aki the Neko Bunny)**

**Libra (All full, yeah I've decided to have four member in this one)**

**Apollo Tatsumaki/Blitz Dragonis (Me, Alpha Dragonis)**

**Max Smith/Flame Swordsman (siderisn)**

**Nichi Hattori/Mizu Hydra (RetzTourmaline)**

**Mana Geist/Guardian Kyuubi (Gingercookiesnaps)**

**Scorpio (1 OC needed)**

**Morgan Blue/Dark Flame Scorpion (**Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki)****

****Christina Cadelle/Camouflage Neith (shadowritergirl) ****

**Sagittarius (1 OC needed)**

**Rosalina Tendo/Rose Artemis (AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust)**

**Kuro Blackheart/Death Fernis (shadowritergirl)**

**Capricorn (1 OC needed)**

**Winta Blythe/Frost Ijiraq (LeoKing'sLaughter)**

****Lucas McKandless/Snowstorm Khione (shadowritergirl)****

**Aquarius (1 OC needed)**

**Titania Triton/Snowflake Kitsune **(AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust)****

****Sierra Yin Crystals/Moonlight Artemis (DazzlerAngel)****

**Pisces (All full!)**

**Ranmaru Fukami/Hero Lucario (AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust)**

**Neptune Ocean/Tourmaline Griffon (CygnusCrown Night)**

**Ashely Ryuu/Angel Alpha (Aki the Neko Bunny)**


	2. Chapter 2: Flight and Fire

**Response to reviews:**

**San child of the wolves: **We discussed this over PM's, can't wait for your character.

**LeoKing'sLaughter: **Don't worry, I know exactly what to do for Apollo, just expect it be really cool! There aren't any canon characters for now, because I want this to be an OC story at the moment. Maybe in the future, but it is not certain.

**Hikari-the-nekoangel: **Yup yup! I've got an OC. But if you have anymore don't hesitate to send them over.

**AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust:** I've got all three of your OCs down.

**siderisn: **And I'm glad you're happy. Now it's a battle of the authors to see whose story is better, haha I'm joking of course.

**CygnusCrown Night: **Thank you for letting me use them.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the story. Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki.

**Chapter 2: Flight and Fire**

The week felt like it would drag on forever, and despite his best efforts to make it go quickly, Apollo quickly became bored and after 4 days began drooping on the couch. He was so excited he couldn't sleep as much, which had unfortunate consequences on the day he had to go.

Kuro was currently trying to get him awake at 5:32 AM, and after calling his name decided to shake him up. "Come on Apollo, wake up! I said wake up, damnit! What part of waking up do you not get? If you don't get up now..." Here he paused, thinking about what he would say next. Kuro smiled as he found the perfect. "I will never allow you have bacon ever again."

Somehow, Apollo's subconscious reacted to that and he shot up, eyes wide open and he exclaimed, "Anything but taking away my bacon! Huh, why am I up this early?" Apollo asked, confused as he stifled a yawn.

Kuro growled in response. "Idiot, don't you realise what today is?" He snapped, pointing to the suitcase. It took Apollo a moment to realise what it meant and he bolted out of bed and changed in an instant while Kuro went downstairs to check on his brother's breakfast.

**1 1/2 hours later...**

When they got to the airport, Kuro looked at Apollo with a slightly sad smile. "Listen, Apollo. I want you to make friends okay? It's alright having me and your small group but having connection with bladers across the world is just as important okay? Take care of Dragonis, okay? Never lose him." Kuro said, stressing the last three words in particular. Apollo quivered on the spot before crying and embracing his older brother. "Sheesh, when are gonna stop crying? It's embarrassing and funny at the same time." Several people stared at the two of them, and decided to carry on in whatever they were going to do.

Apollo nodded and hurried as he went to his flight. He kept checking the map of the airport to ensure that he wasn't lost, as well as the announcement board to find out his gate, which said that boarding began in about 5 minutes. "That soon, uh-oh! I gotta get to gate B15 or I'm gonna miss my flight! I wouldn't know what to do in case I missed it, and Kuro would be mad." The idea of his brother being angry made him quake with fear, as Apollo had seen his... explosive anger twice before.

As he continued running he turned and bumped into someone, and they both fell on the ground. "Ow! That hurt!" The boy complained. He had brown, bushy hair and blue eyes. He wore a red zip-up hoodie jacket with a distinct black stripe on the front, and the shoulders of the jacket were also black. The boy wore black denim jeans and red and white sneakers.

"Sorry about that, where were you going to in such a rush?" Apollo asked.

"My gate. By the way, I'm Max Smith and my friends also call me the Prince of Fire." Max introduced himself as they got up.

"My name's Apollo Tatsumaki and I was heading for gate B15." Apollo replied, shifting his hand baggage.

"Are you heading for the Beyblade Star Academy as well then?" Max asked both curiously and excitedly. If Apollo was a strong blader he would be thrilled.

"Yeah, but don't you have to pass an entrance exam first?" Apollo said nervously as they began walking quickly towards their gate.

"Heh, it'll be a piece of cake as long as it's a beybattle. There's no way I can lose with my Flame Swordsman!" Max declared and groaned when they saw the line. It was quite a long one, and their flight would leave in 35 minutes, so they could end up leaving late. Luckily only 30 minutes had passed by the time they had their passports checked, and were soon on the plane heading for their destination.

"Phew, talk about a close one. Your bey is Flame Swordsman? This is my Blitz Dragonis." Apollo said, bringing out his bey. It had a metallic light blue wheel with a metal face bolt that was dark blue, a turquoise energy ring that had a rough pattern with 3 pillars on it, each lining up with the center of the wings of the Blitz Wheel. The T125 spintrack was yellow as was the R2F performance tip, but the rubber was a red colour.

"And this is Flame Swordsman!" Max presented his bey. The fusion wheel was silver with a 'Flame' motif added on, and the energy ring was red with a circular saw blade design on it. The spintrack was orange and the performance tip yellow. "Along with Swordsman, I'll be this Academy's Number 1 blader!" Max declared and Apollo began to laugh.

"Sorry Max, but I'm afraid you've got some competition. From now on, we're rivals!" Apollo declared in a dramatic voice and the two of them laughed. Of course, this was lost with the noise the plane was making and those with nothing to do stared at him.

After that they took a fairly large ferry, and soon after they departed from their dock, Max found Apollo leaning over the railings and he wasn't looking to well.

"Is something that matter?" Max asked, completely oblivious.

Apollo panted heavily as he turned to face him. "What does it look like? I've got sea sickness for crying out loud. I'm actually lucky I don't throw up." He admitted and heaved as the ferry rose up slowly over a wave.

A colder voice spoke up. "Why don't you go to someplace where you can't see or feel the rocking motion of the sea? It's doesn't make much sense to come out here and try to keep you stomach in." The voice belonged to another boy who had red spiky hair and gold slitted pupils. He wore a black muscle shirt underneath a black long-sleeved trench coat along with black baggy pants and a pair of combat boots.

"If I did, I'd throw up." Apollo pointed out as he gazed at the newcomer.

"Hmpf, whatever you say. I'm Yami Kodomo and I have no doubt I'll pass this stupid entrance exam." Yami said before walking off somewhat stiffly.

Max just stared at him, but turned his attention back to Apollo who slowly got up. "I'm fine, I can cope better when the sea is calmer, which it is now that the sun is coming out." He explained as the clouds began to clear. It was not until they docked that Apollo sprung back to life like his old self. As they were getting off there was person with a megaphone directing the students.

"All first year students please collect their suitcases and take the far left path! All returning students take the middle and right paths!" The teacher said, as a second, larger ferry had docked next to the one that Apollo and the others had arrived on. After finding their suitcases, Apollo and Max began walking down the far left path along with many others.

The path was lined with mostly tropical trees and plants so there was some shade covering the path. People either took their time or ran down the path out of anticipation. "What kind of island is this? It feels like they have everything here!" Apollo thought out loud.

"I don't know but it looks cool!" Max said. "And it'll be even cooler when I become number one!"

"You mean when I become number one Max?" Apollo countered with a sly chuckle.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Max shouted and the two of them began arguing with each other.

Several onlookers began laughing at the two of them with the exception of two bladers. The first was a female with blue jeans and a black hoodie who muttered "Idiots." Under her breath.

The other person turned upon hearing a familiar voice and let out a slight groan. "Of all the people to go to the Academy, why am I not surprised that Max Smith is one of them?" He was a taller person who had tall, spiked silver hair with some of it coming down between his green eyes. He wore a flamboyant long jacket that was dark blue at the bottom and faded to sky blue at the top. He wore said jacket on top of a plain cream shirt and wore a plain gold bracelet on his wrist. There was a brown belt that held up a pair of grey trousers along with black shoes.

Max glared at the boy in recognition. "Ryos! You're going here too? Excellent! Now I can settle the score!" He declared.

Ryos sighed before looking at Apollo. "Never seen you before. Ryos Kurogane. Nice to meet you."

"Uh, yeah. Likewise, my name is Apollo Tatsumaki." Apollo stammered without realising they had slowed down.

"Sorry about Max. Like he said, I've beaten him several times before and he's probably come here in hopes to become strong enough to beat me. We'll have to see now won't we?" Ryos smirked before walking quickly away. Apollo stared at him, somewhat in adoration as Ryos felt a lot like Kuro. He smiled and blushed, stopping once they found themselves at a large building with several large vans waiting outside. Inside the building there was a large lobby with several wall sized windows and hundreds of seats. Many of the seats were taken up by hopeful students who were confident that they could pass the entrance exam.

"If this is where we take our entrance exams, I can't imagine how big the full academy must be!" Apollo said in awe.

"Apparently this place is a big as a city, but I'm not sure if this is an exaggeration." Max said, and they could see into the entrance exam, but they couldn't hear. Inside one of four rooms, there was a bey battle going on and one bey clashed several times with another sending the second bey flying out the stadium.

"I'm guessing whoever was there didn't pass." Apollo mused as the blader looked disappointed and went up to the examiner. They called out another four names and they all got up to go to their respective rooms, and this pattern carried out for a while until... "**Will Max Smith please go to room 2.**" Was heard on the speaker system. Max stopped trembling and got up.

"Good luck!" Apollo said as Max hurried towards his exam room. There was also an upper floor so those who wanted to see from above could and Apollo hurried up to it.

**With Max**

Max entered the special room to find a female student with long blonde hair and silver eyes standing at a stadium. "You're Max Smith, correct?" She asked in a calm, relaxed tone.

"You bet I am, and this is Flame Swordsman!" Max held out his bey and the girl smiled.

"I see. My name is Astrid, and this is Grand Aquarius." Astrid held out her bey. Aquarius had a grey, large round fusion wheel, with a dark blue energy ring and a blue facebolt. The spintrack was white and the performance was also white and was wide. "I hope you live up to out expectations." She said as she got ready to launch.

"I'll burn you to a crisp!" Max declared and also prepared to launch.

"3!" Astrid began.

"2!" Max continued.

"1!" They both said.

"Let it rip!" Both beys flew across and landed. Max decided to go on the offensive.

"This battle belongs to the swift! Go Swordsman!" He declared and Swordsman charged forwards towards Aquarius, who narrowly avoided the attack.

_His bey is fast! _Astrid thought and said, "Counter Aquarius!" Aquarius turned and clashed with Swordsman.

"Push Aquarius back Swordsman!" Max commanded and Swordsman pushed hard. Both beys were forced back as neither could gain the upper hand.

"Keep going!" Max declared and Swordsman shot forwards.

"Hold fast Aquarius!" Astrid said and Swordsman was sent back several feet from the impact. Swordsman then began a series of fast attacks and each time Aquarius held up. Astrid waited patiently then spotted her chance. "Now go Aquarius!" She said and Aquarius shot forwards and began pushing Swordsman.

"What!" Max said in disbelief.

"It's because you spent all your time attacking, you used up a lot of energy. Hit him Aquarius!" Astrid commanded and Aquarius sent Swordsman flying.

"Now it's my turn, power up Swordsman!" Max cried and Swordsman began glowing red. "Special Move: Flame Sword Slash!" An armoured knight with a red cape appeared and he draw his sword which was engulfed in fire and he slash at Aquarius.

Astrid looked shocked as the move made contact. She certainly didn't expect this to happen and Aquarius was sent flying from the impact of the flaming sword. Aquarius began to wobble slightly as a result. _Damn, that's a strong move. But I have a move of my own._

"Again Swordsman! Flame Sword Slash!" Max cried and Swordsman charged forwards. The knight appeared and made an upwards slash at Aquarius.

"That won't work. Special Move! Water Lock!" Astrid declared and a large orb of water surrounded Aquarius, protecting it from the flaming sword and the explosion was enough to attract attention from the people still waiting to take the entrance exam. Several of them were walking up to windows and began looking with interest at the battle.

When the smoke cleared Aquarius was unharmed. "No way! But I won't give up! Swordsman!" Max declared and Swordsman sprinted forwards in an attempt to break through the orb of water but to no avail.

"If you can't break through the orb, what chance do you have of bearing me and making it into this Academy?" Astrid taunted and Max growled in frustration. "Now watch me as I strike back. Aquarius, Grand Whirlpool!" Aquarius dropped the orb and materialised a spiralling wave of water around Aquarius, rising high and stopping anyone from breaking through.

"This isn't Flame Sword Slash! Special Move, Flame Burst!" Max cried and the knight appeared again, but this time released a powerful wave of fire that clashed with the water, producing steam. "Keep going!" Max said as Swordsman unleashed another wave of fire that sent Aquarius flying and then the bey rushed towards Aquarius. It delivered a powerful blow that defeated Aquarius.

"Wow, that's got to be the best battle I've had all day! Well done Max Smith, you've passed the entrance exam." A door opened up behind Astrid and Max smiled after picking up Swordsman.

The female who saw their little scuffle earlier had a look of disbelief on her face. Beside her a small spirit appeared that she could only see. It was a black, six tailed fox with red eyes and a silver chain with locks for a collar around his neck. _'__Huh, how can an idiot like him pass an entrance exam Kyuubi?__'_ She asked.

_'You only see the person Mana. A kit like you should observe the connection with their beys and how strong their spirits are. I could tell that Swordsman trusts Max alot.' _Kyuubi pointed out. His tails brushed against her legs._ 'Maybe you should watch Dragonis' battle.' _He suggested.

Mana didn't reply and glanced to the side, but she knew Kyuubi was secretly right. 'Okay okay, I will.' She said and Kyuubi smiled.

Ryos had watched the battle and wasn't surprised when Max won. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard his name call out and an idea formed in his mind. Ryos smirked as he entered and faced his opponent.

Apollo was bored of waiting, and to him it felt like forever, slowly the people filtered towards the exam rooms and some were sent back out having lost, whereas others carried on having been victorious. Eventually he heard the words, "Will Apollo Tatsumaki please report to room 3." The speakers said and Apollo jumped up, pumping for action.

When he entered the room he saw that his opponent was a tall man with long wavy brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a pair of glasses and was unamused when he saw Apollo. "So you're the runt who insulted me? You're gonna regret that you messed with me." The male said coldly.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Apollo said frowning.

His opponent narrowed his eyes. "My name is Zane Asdale, and like I said you're gonna regret the day you insulted my Earth Golem." Zane said, presenting his bey. The Earth wheel was a four sided silver wheel and the large light green energy ring depicted two arms with a small gear and some wires on it. The facebolt had a side view of a rough head with a diamond eye. It had wide dark green spintrack with three wings on it and the semi-defense performance tip was grey.

"There is no way you're gonna lose to Blitz Dragonis!" Apollo declared and readied his launcher.

"Be careful, overconfidence can be toxic." Zane replied and he too readied his launcher.

"3!" Apollo began.

"2!" Zane continued.

"1!" They both finished.

"Let it rip!" Both beys collided in midair and they fell, then began to moving in the stadium. Dragonis wasted no time and caught up with Golem then delivered several strong attacks.

"How pathetic. It's going to take a lot more than that to affect Golem. Now attack!" Zane declared and Golem slammed into Dragonis, sending it back but not into the air.

"Keep going Dragonis!" Apollo commanded and Dragonis rushed forwards to deliver a powerful blow. Dragonis began pushing against Golem, but Apollo realised that it was doing no good.

"Done playing yet? Golem!" Zane taunted as Golem delivered several powerful blows, with each hit sending Dragonis reeling backwards and Golem moved to strike it again. "Golem has the perfect defences, your pitiful Dragonis can't even scratch it."

"I wouldn't bet on it, dodge it Dragonis!" As Golem was about to strike Dragonis moved quickly and both beys began clashing at each others sides.

"Didn't I tell you it was useless?" Zane smirked, amused at Apollo's foolishness.

"Why don't you try looking again?" Apollo smiled back and Zane looked at their beys again. Dragonis was attacking in a irregular fashion and what was worse was the fact that Golem was losing its balance as a result. Golem moved away towards the center and stayed put in a defensive position. Dragonis attempted to attack Golem and make it budge, to no avail.

Mana and Kyuubi were watching the battle from upstairs and Mana was concentrating on both Dragonis and Golems spirits. _'Well, Mana? What do you see?' _He asked, lying on her lap.

_'Dragonis has respect and pride for his blader, and I'm about to find out why. It seems that they know each other very well and in some cases they can out think each other. As for Golem, he has the utmost respect and will follow his bladers command to the letter. In a way it's like a Master-Servant relationship.'_ Mana replied and she could've sworn she heard Kyuubi chuckle. However, she focused her attention back on the battle.

Dragonis had begun to circle Golem, as attacking recklessly would only lose stamina. He had to make him budge and begin a counterattack. Guess I have no choice but to use it. Apollo thought. "Okay Dragonis, ready?" Dragonis began charging up power and was moving faster.

"What are you doing?" Zane asked.

"Watch this. Special Move, Hammer Bolt!" Dragonis raced to the edge of the stadium and began soaring up above the two of them. A turquoise serpent like dragon appeared and cloaked itself in electricity. They bey itself was also surrounded with electricity and it came crashing down from above. Zane was startled at this and Golem did its best to hold on. When the force from the impact died down, Golem and Dragonis were wobbling.

"No way! A runt like you could actually break through his defences? No matter though. It's my turn. Special Move, Gaia Slam!" Zane declared as Earth Golem began to glow green. A tall, bulky brown four armed robot appeared with a light blue gem on its shoulders. It had several small green bushes along with a wire on his left arm and right leg. Two of its fists began glowing and it threw a punch at Dragonis.

"Look out!" Apollo cried and Dragonis avoided the first punch as it smashed the floor, then it avoided another one and another one by putting on sudden bursts of speed at the right time. Each fist left a small crater in the ground.

"You can't run forever!" Zane declared as the fists kept on coming.

"Too bad! This will be your downfall! Special Move, Thunder Shield!" Apollo called and Dragonis switched modes from Assault to Barrage and it generated a coat of electricity. When Golem threw a fist at Dragonis it got a surprise when lightning shocked Golem and it was pushed back, and the bey was also

"But that's impossible!" Zane said, clearly shocked.

"Heh, that's unfortunate. You shouldn't have made contact with the shield as not only is the damage negated, but half of what it would've inflicted is sent back as recoil." Apollo said and Dragonis delivered a series of attacks even faster than before. Now it was clear that the recoil had affected the effectiveness of Golem's defences as Golem was being pushed around further than earlier on in the battle.

"I won't lose! Gaia Slam, and send him flying!" This time Golem smashed Dragonis with a fist, sending it flying. "Follow it up with Geo Laser!" Golem brought his upper arms together and fired a bright green blast of energy.

"I'll finish this, Dragonis! Hammer Bolt!" Once again an orb of electricity surrounded the bey as it charged right towards the beam of energy, punching through it and attacking Golem. The resulting explosion caused a powerful explosion that cracked the glass, making Mana jump in surprise.

Both of this them looked at the stadium, both expecting a win. When the smoke cleared, Golem had stopped spinning and Dragonis was close to stopping as well, it was wobbling dangerously.

"No, impossible... A runt like you... beat me. And that means... you've passed the exam. You were damn lucky to get in runt. Next time I will defeat you I promise." Zane vowed as he picked up Golem, who had a small crack in its energy ring.

Apollo was overjoyed and ran past to find Max. The blader was sitting down, and was looking impatient, but it evaporated when he saw Apollo. "How long were you planning on playing in the entrance exam anyway?" Max asked, pretending to be annoyed at him.

"Don't worry Max, I'll get stronger. Credit to Zane though for being a challenge. Usually most of my battles are over in a few moves." Apollo replied cheerfully. Then once everyone had attempted the entrance exam, several members of staff went round handing out the dorms that the students would be in. When Apollo read his, he was shocked to find out that he was in the same dorm as Max was - Libra.

**?**

The cloaked figure made his way through some ruins accompanied by another cloaked person, a female this time. "Hmpf, so much for that assignment. Nothing, not a trace of the place we're looking for. All we get instead are a bunch of meaningless riddles and clues to the next location." The female said, unimpressed.

"All in good time my dear. Don't forget we have a lot of work to do, and we have our agent going undercover at the Beyblade Star Academy." The male replied.

"Yeah, but I wanna have fun now and besides you know how he gets when he feels bored." She pointed out, referring to an unknown person or object.

The male pursed his lips and decided not to comment. Instead, he touched the earpiece. "Master, we could only find more riddles. From the looks of it they are connected and this must be the final verse." There was a pause as they listened to their Master's instructions. "...Very well."

**And done guys. I hope I got the characters right for those OCs I have introduced. Zane and Ryos are mine as some of you have hopefully guessed. Those of you who have submitted one or two OCs please send in more! The more the merrier.**


	3. Chapter 3: A lesson of boredom

**Response to reviews:**

**siderisn: **Thank goodness you liked it! Whew! Max is actually a *SPOILERS* character, which is more important than a supporting character. Well you'll find out soon enough (I planned this [_] far ahead), but I guarantee (hopefully) that it will be cool.

**YamiNoOku14: **Thank you. I'll introduce more as the story goes on.

**RetzTourmaline: **Yes, please send in anymore OCs you have.

**Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki:** I'll introduce one of you OCs soon. How soon I don't know exactly.

**Disclaimer: **I only own the story. Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki.

**Chapter 3: A lesson of boredom.**

Apollo yawned and looked out the window. He saw some birds flying in the distance and smiled, then was startled as he looked at the clock. It read 6:30 AM, and classes started at 7:30, so he had to be quick, from yesterday's experience he estimated it was roughly ten minutes from the dining area to the Libra dorms. He was sharing a dorm with Max, who had decided to sleep on the lower bunk and the Flame Swordsman wielder was snoring quite loudly, but not loud enough to disturb anyone else.

"Ugh, next time got to sleep before he starts snoring. Otherwise I'll lose sleep." Apollo muttered to himself whilst he was changing. "Hey Max, wake up! Stop fooling around!" Apollo began shaking Max. Upon realising that it would take a lot to wake him up, Apollo threw off the covers and rolled Max over onto the floor. The resulting impact forced him awake.

"OOOW!" Max groaned and he rubbed his head. "What the heck was that for?"

"Lessons start in just under an hour and we gotta go and have breakfast for starters." Apollo said, groaning inwardly at his accidental yet horrible joke. The thought of food was enough to motivate Max who began frantically changing.

The dining hall was huge and had two floors so it could house all the necessary bladers attending, which appeared to be around 600 per floor. A notable thing was that each floor was divided into dorms, so nobody could sit with friends from another dorm if they were unlucky enough. Another notable thing was the smell, it was so good. The smell of bacon, sausages, beans, eggs and goodness knows what else.

"Check this place out. They better have bacon." Apollo said, drooling slightly at the thought of having nice, tender fried bacon. It was filled with bladers chatting, laughing and mostly eating of course. When they got their food however, finding a table was a problem for them as they couldn't find a table or row of tables where there weren't. They eventually did find one, but there was one person on it and that person was singing to herself.

_That is a beautiful voice. We may as well go there while we have the chance_. Apollo thought and walked up to the girl who had burnt peach hair that faded to white at the bottom of the neck. She looked rather small as well, about 5 ft at the tallest. She wore a large maroon sweatshirt and a pair of navy blue leggings.

Apollo cleared his throat. "Sorry, can we sit there?" He asked.

The girl jumped in shock and turned round, then her eyes narrowed slightly. "Sure, whatever." She said and they sat in the seats opposite her albeit rather reluctantly.

"Um, you know you sing very well." Apollo said, a bit nervous in case she would attack him for no reason.

The girl looked up in surprise and didn't know what to say. A number of expressions crossed her face before she said, "Thanks." Quickly before getting up and walking away. _Agh, Nichi you idiot!_ She thought. _He complimented you, or was that a genuine compliment? I don't know, I didn't hear him come up from behind! _Nichi silently growled in frustration and shook her head as she walked away.

"Okay, Max do you think we'll get the same classes?" He asked as he ate the bacon. It wasn't as good as the one Kuro made, but then again he used butter instead of oil so that was sort of expected.

"I hope so, it would make things far less awkward." Max said with a grin on his face. After they had breakfast they received their timetable and the first thing they had was double History. Apollo cursed inwardly as History was one of his least favourite subjects on the planet. After that there was a 20 minute break then Maths followed by Bey Skills. Lunch came next then the day finished with P.E.

"All in all, not bad day for me. At least we only have double History today." Apollo summarised with false joy and knew that History was not gonna go down well as past experience had taught him to try and stay awake as long as possible, if the teacher was boring.

Which was unfortunately the case for him as Mr. Jones was probably the definition of dull and uninspiring in his mind. He was in his mid 40s and had straight black hair that looked as if it was beginning to grey around the edges. He wore a burgundy suit and a metallic blue tie and had a pair of glasses on as well. Mr. Jones spoke slowly in a voice that was making Apollo fight sleepiness. After the introduction to the course, Apollo gave up and began attempting to sleep on the desk.

It took nearly five minutes for Mr. Jones to notice and he walked over to his desk and rapped a pointer stick sharply on it. "Mr Tatsumaki!" He said loudly, and Apollo drew his head up quickly. "I do not tolerate people sleeping in my class. You came here to work, not to slack off. So for that I will have to put you in detention for the week."

"Say what?" Apollo cried. _Is this guy for real? Not my fault he puts me to sleep. How do others stay awake?_ He thought secretly.

"However, I'll give you a chance. Class is temporarily dismissed people, we're going outside!" Mr. Jones said and Max couldn't contain a chuckle in spite of himself. Yami, who was also there chuckled as well and began following him. They were led to a slightly sheltered bey stadium that looked as if it hadn't been used in a while. "You are going to battle someone. If you win, you walk free. But if you lose..." He left it there and turned to the class. "Mr Ranmaru Fukami, can you please be Apollo's opponent?"

A boy stepped up to the other side of the stadium. Ranmaru had purple eyes and blue hair that was tied back and had a blue tattoo on his neck. He wore a pair of blue jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and a pair of blue combat boots. Ranmaru also wore a pair of dark blue fingerless gloves with silver studs on the knuckles and for some reason Apollo didn't understand why there was a kendo stick on his back.

"Aw man, can't we settle this with a kendo match?" Ranmaru asked and Apollo began sweating slightly.

"Unfortunately we simply don't have the means to do so, which means you'll have to battle each other." Mr Jones pointed out.

"Fine, but prepare to fall to Hero Lucario!" Ranmaru said, displaying his bey. Hero Lucario had a dark blue fusion wheel with a orange and black energy ring. The facebolt had a light blue sphere with a ring of energy around it. Its spintrack was yellow and the performance tip is a metal sharp.

"I'm not gonna lose." Apollo replied and both bladers got ready to launch.

"3!" The crowd started.

"2!" Apollo continued.

"1!" Ranmaru finished.

"Let it rip!" Both beys flew into the stadium and began to circle.

"Go Dragonis!" Apollo said and Dragonis rushed towards Hero Lucario.

"Keep your distance Lucario!" Ranmaru commanded and Lucario began to run.

"Don't bother running, it won't help!" Apollo declared and Dragonis attempted to hit it again, but this time Lucario dodged it and attacked it from behind.

Apollo groaned in frustration. "What's wrong? Don't tell me that's all." Ranmaru said and there was something about that smile that irritated him.

"Again!" Apollo said simply and Dragonis rushed forwards to attack. Only this time the attack was reflected and nothing happened. Apollo couldn't believe this and shook his head. "Fine then, attack from above!"

Dragonis built up enough speed to briefly fly through and come smack down on Lucario's fusion wheel. Sparks flew and Ranmaru was surprised.

"Good try, but not good enough I'm afraid. Lucario, Bursting Aura Palm!" Ranmaru called and a bipedal canine appeared with long appendages and crimson paws,as well as a spike sticking out from its chest. Lucario gathered blue energy before firing a volley of blue orbs at Dragonis who did his best to avoid it but was hit and it wobbled for a moment before righting itself again.

"Okay no worries, we can answer that challenge. Special Move, Hammer Bolt!" Dragonis gathered electricity and it came crashing down on Lucario. "And that's that!" Apollo said.

However when the dust cleared Lucario was still spinning, as if the attack hadn't done anything.

"What?!" Apollo said frustrated. Dragonis then launched into a series of quick and hard attacks and to Ranmaru's surprise some of them were actually doing decent damage. But that was about to change and he smiled.

"Fight back Lucario!" Both beys clashed several times, but neither could gain an advantage.

"Hammer Bolt one more time!" This time Dragonis charged through on the ground, sending Lucario flying in the air.

"Bursting Aura Palm!" Lucario fired another wave of blue orbs, but Dragonis successfully dodged them and then struck from below. The two beys fell and did nothing for a few tense moment, as if waiting for one to make a move. "Not bad Apollo, but I'll be the one to win." This time Ranmaru concentrated, as did Hero Lucario. "Special Move! One Element Aura Storm - Fire!"

Lucario then unleashed a wave of fire around the stadium. It trapped Dragonis and began to burn him. "Dragonis!" Apollo cried and his bey attempted to hit Lucario, but the latter simply dodged, unaffected by the fire.

"One Element Aura Storm - Earth!" This time Lucario punched the ground and it began shaking and bits of the ground were sent into the air.

"Not happening. Thunder Shield!" Apollo cried as Dragonis changed modes and was cloaked in electricity and was unaffected by the attack.

Ranmaru was getting excited at the prospect of an interesting opponent. Looks like I'm really gonna have to step it up if I'm going to beat him. He thought and then said, "Lucario! Attack, and don't let Dragonis regain its balance!"

"Dragonis! Dodge it and counter!" Apollo countermanded and the two beys began what looked like a game of dodge and attack or counter as they circled the stadium. Lucario attempted to attack from the side but Dragonis avoided it and landed a few light blows. Lucario then turned sharply and clashed with Dragonis, pushing it back to the edge of the stadium.

"Faster Dragonis, push Lucario back!" Apollo commanded and Dragonis increased its speed which allowed it to slowly push Lucario back.

_How strong is this guy? _Ranmaru wondered and smiled. He could feel his spirit flaring up with the intensity of the battle and wondered if he would end up using all 5 elements in one attack. "Two Element Aura Storm - Water Tornado!" Ranmaru declared and Lucario formed a whirlwind that also had crescent water blades that looked like they could do some serious damage and Dragonis was unfortunately sucked up it and was being tossed around. Dragonis let out a roar of pain that only Apollo could hold.

"Not good. Dragonis! Thunder Sword Edge!" Apollo cried and Dragonis was surged with electricity. It then began rotating in a drill like fashion before coming down through the center and striking Lucario fiercely. The two attacks caused an explosion and everyone could feel the force of it.

When the smoke cleared, both beys were still spinning but it became increasingly clear that they were gonna end it with the next move. "Now then, let's finish this!" Apollo declared and saw that Ranmaru's tattoo was glowing.

"I agree, Special Move! Five Element Aura Storm!" Ranmary called and Lucario began gathering a combination of fire, water, electricity, wind and earth and held it ready.

"Special Move, Volt Tackle!" Dragonis began circling the stadium rapidly, charging up electricity and an electric circle was formed which rushed closer together.

"Gooooooooooooooo!" Both bladers cried. Just before Dragonis and Lucario clashed, Lucario unleashed the five elements. A pillar of electricity illuminated the sky, and it was laced with fire, water, earth and wind and at the same time both Lucario and Dragonis roared at each other. Nobody dared to move, they waited with baited breath to see what had happened and everyone was surprised at the result. It was a draw, for both beys were motionless on the stadium.

"Uh, what happens in case of a draw?" Apollo asked Mr Jones, and the teacher considered it.

"If I thought there was going to be a draw I would've say you technically lost. However, you won't be punished for this one time only." Mr Jones said and Apollo looked relieved.

"That was a great battle. Next time I'll be sure to beat you Apollo." Ranmaru said and the two of them shook hands. What happened next was a blur as Apollo now found himself on the floor. Everyone laughed and he realised that Ranmaru had used his kendo skills to floor him, but he got up without a word.

"That was a brilliant battle Apollo! Especially that move you used at the end!" Max said in admiration and Apollo grinned somewhat sheepishly.

"Uh, you think so?" He asked. "Actually, Volt Tackle is the second strongest move I can use, but you'll see that one sometime soon." Apollo added mysteriously and Max looked both intrigued and excited at the prospect of there being a move stronger than that he had witnessed.

**?**

A mysterious figure had also watched the fight with interest and payed particular attention to where they were battling each other. "The Beyblade Star Academy, huh? I had been keeping an eye on them for a while and it seems that a wave of strong bladers has come out of hiding. Excellent. Their power will be of valuable use in our plan. They will be the tools that complete our destiny and write the world anew."

The cloaked female and male approached. They bowed upon entering then spoke up. "What of our agent inside the academy? Is he ready to carry out our plans?" They asked in unison.

"Yes he is. For now though, let him play the part of the student going there. What our agent will do is find those he can control, and hopefully cause chaos on the way as well. Their upcoming event will definitely help us." The leader smiled and took a sip of rose wine before he began to laugh.

**And done guys! Alchemist Warrior I hope that it was okay for me to come up with a few extra moves of my own because it feels like that Hero Lucario could do so much more based on the description that I was sent of him. I still need some more OCs for the dorms with fewer people. But considering that we have 3 dorms full already is a beautiful achievement.**


End file.
